


On the Wings of Tomorrow

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prophecy, Romance, Science Fiction, Soul Bond, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Necromongers, Vaako was a leader among his people, the winged race known as Morrigans.  Now his powers and wings have returned and he wants Riddick's help to find his people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wings of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one of those fics that I started a long time ago and ended up lost into the bowels of my shelved folder. Very glad to finally have it finished out to share with you all as this one was a really fun concept to tackle. Enjoy!

Vaako gasped in surprise, feeling a pressure at his shoulder blades.  It had been a week since his last Purification, since the new Lord Marshal had deemed it a choice to go to the chambers or not.  He knew most of the Necromongers would continue- it was part of their religion after all, but not Vaako’s.  Never Vaako’s.

He stood in his chambers, grasping onto the door frame to his bedroom.  “Morrigan guide me,” he whispered, right before yelping in pain.  A pair of feathered wings shot from his back, as black as night.  They stiffened outward as Vaako’s muscles clenched.  The burning sensation of their appearance lessened and he slowly uncurled his fingers from their death grip on the frame.

Breathing a bit more heavily, he gave a tentative stretch of his wings.  He sighed in relief, a smile playing on his lips as he felt them for the first time in over a decade.  It wasn’t just his wings that returned, but with them Vaako could feel his heightened senses and what his people had termed magic.  He had seemed to retain some of his superior abilities, even with purifying, which helped him to rise through the ranks so quickly.

Although, Vaako knew that was not the only reason.  The late Lord Marshal Zhylaw had wanted him close to his own ends.  Not that he’d ever truly broken Vaako, despite what Zhylaw believed and what the Purifiers told him.  No, Vaako was not something that could be tamed.  He’d played the docile _pet_ for far too long.  It was time to make the armada quake with the power of his Goddess.

Looking around for a shirt, Vaako took a blade to cut holes for his wings.  It was a bit awkward trying to dress himself, and he swore his wings had grown since the last he saw them, but he managed alright.  Getting a new wardrobe made wasn’t particularly at the top of his “to-do” list- but finding the Lord Marshal was.

Vaako twirled a set of blades before sheathing them at either hip.  He wouldn’t need them if he did things right, however he wasn’t about to take any chances.  His powers were only _just_ coming back and Riddick had proved unpredictable in the short time they’d known each other.  There was no telling what his reaction would be, or what this could mean for the fleet.

The Necromonger Creed and beliefs buzzed in his head- the same ones he had fought for all these years- while the words of his Goddess caressed and soothed his mind, reminding him who he truly was.  The conflicting ideals didn’t stop him from leaving his chambers, seeking Riddick out in the Necropolis.

* * *

Sitting on the throne, Riddick looked at the Elite who were speaking to him about various political matters with outright boredom.  Usually he had Vaako there giving him a stern look and taking mental notes to bring to his attention later for when he undoubtedly missed something important.  What could he say?  He preferred killing to ruling.  That’s what delegation was for.

For some reason though he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of his First Among that day.  It was curious, as Vaako had been of particular help to him since taking over the throne less than two weeks previous.  Sure, it was rather strange having the man who’d just been trying to kill him the previous day go to standing at his side instead, but it just felt right.  Riddick was never one to argue with his animal instincts- they kept him alive, hadn’t they?

As if by mere thought, Vaako appeared. Though the sight before him was enough to stun Riddick, which was a pretty big feat.  He rose slowly, staring at Vaako who had paused just inside the doors of the Necropolis.  There was no expression on Vaako's face, outside the mask of calm he always portrayed, however there was a pair of ebony wings protruding from the Necro’s back.  He had half a thought they couldn’t be real when they flexed and shifted as Vaako moved towards the throne.

A hush fell over the large chamber as everyone stopped to stare.  Vaako ignored them all, including the Elite and soldiers who backed out of his way in unease, eyes locked on Riddick.  The Furyan met him at the bottom of the stairs, hovering at arm’s reach.  Neither man spoke, gazing at each other in mutual consideration.

Finally Riddick opened his mouth and the first thing to tumble out was, “You have wings.”

The corner of Vaako’s lips turned up in amusement.  “We all began as something else.”

Riddick raised a brow, smirking then.  “And that makes you _what_ exactly?”

“A Morrigan,” a female voice spoke up from the shadows of a pillar off to the side of the throne.  They both turned to watch the Elemental gliding towards them in her half corporal way.

The Lord Marshal snorted.  “Figures ya’d know Breezy,” he commented, enjoying the way the Elemental prickled a bit at the nickname he’d given her.  “Wanna fill in the rest of the class?”

Aereon looked to the Necro- _Morrigan_ \- in silent question and Vaako only gave a slight nod of his head in permission.  “The Morrigans were a proud race filled with scholars and warriors- a people of peace who prepared for war, if you will.”  Well, that certainly seemed just like his Commander.

“Their name comes from the Goddess they worship,” she continued.  “Morrigan.  An ancient icon that can be traced to a culture on Earth.  She is a patron of war, as well as being associated with death and often seen as similar to Valkyries.”  Riddick cocked his head, unfamiliar with the name.  “Another old religious creation, similar to angels,” she explained.  “The warriors fallen on the battlefield who were found worthy, they would take to Valhalla, their form of the afterlife.”

Riddick made a circling motion with his hand for her to speed things along.  “Get to the part about the wings Breezy.”

“Morrigan is associated with crows and is believed to often appear in the form of such a bird.  The first Morrigans were worshipers of hers and it’s said they were gifted wings as they were her favored children.”

“Uh huh.”  Riddick looked back at Vaako, meeting bright hazel eyes more green than blue.  He couldn’t help but notice they were no longer hazy from purifying and asked, “Guess that means Purifying took your wings.”

“It prevented them from manifesting, yes.”

Aereon commented, “I can’t help but notice their color, Lord Vaako.”  The Morrigan glanced at her sideways.  Riddick figured there must have been something specific regarding that for her to bring it up and looked at her expectantly.  “It’s a status symbol, black wings.  They’re said to be Morrigan’s most beloved children, her Blessed Ones.  Much like a Furyan Alpha is a sense.  Although, all of our research on the race suggests it’s merely a genetic recessive trait.”

Vaako snarled at that, surprising Riddick who had never seen the other without his Commander air about him.  “A _genetic recessive_?”  His nostrils flared.  “You Elementals know nothing of our Goddess.  She blessed me by her own hand!”

“A very highly unlikely scenario.”

“Is it?” he challenged coolly.  “I was born with _grey_ wings.”  That gave Aereon pause and Riddick shifted as he considered something.  “My Lady visits me in meditation, and yet despite being blocked from me for so long, she has not forgotten me.”  His wings flexed pointedly.

Something about that made Riddick want to believe him.  It was like Shirah, the woman who had awakened both his sight and his Alpha Furyan nature.  Was the woman in his own visions a Goddess then as well?  He would have to look into that possibility further, but for the moment he was more curious about Vaako.

Ignoring what she’d just been told, Aereon seemed to consider something else.  “Your presence as a Commander,” she ventured.  “This was no mere coincidence.”  Vaako’s nostrils flared again and he dropped a foot back behind him.

“Why?” Riddick asked her.

“The prophecy about the male Furyan wasn’t the only one given to Zhylaw.  And after he was done with Furya, after he became Lord Marshal and crossed the Threshold, he went to Morrigna in attempts to fulfill the other.”

“ _Which was?_ ”  Riddick was quickly becoming irritated, which was why he didn’t speak to the Elemental much.  She tended to wax philosophical and prolong the story.  He just wanted the facts.  It was probably why he still didn’t have all the answers about Furya that he wanted because he could only take the woman in small doses.

She gave him a reproachful look but answered anyway.  “It was foreseen that a Blessed One of Morrigan by the side of the Lord Marshal would lead them to eternal greatness, for the pair would be an unstoppable force.”

“So ol’ Zhylaw thought he’d just slip in, snatch a bunch of ‘em with black wings, and be King shit of the dead,” Riddick summarized.

It was Vaako who answered, his mask of snow in place.  “Orders were given to take the Blessed alive.  Many died, not willing to submit or be taken.”  He managed to look over at Riddick, gaze hardened.  “I was near death when they forced me into the Purifying chambers.”  They simply looked at each other a few moments before Vaako broke eye contact.  “I was the only Blessed One they managed to get, and thus Zhylaw kept me close.”

Vaako shifted back once again, as though trying to distance himself.  “I found the records a few years ago when I started to remember.  Most of the other Morrigans that were Purified are dead now.  Some lost in battle, others to suicide and insanity.”

“It’s likely then,” Aereon spoke, “that you’re the last Blessed One left.  We’ve found no traces of surviving Morrigans, just as we found none of the Furyans.”

Vaako shook his head.  “They are out there.  I can sense them.”  Riddick nodded in understanding. He knew he couldn’t be the last Furyan- it was just something he could feel in his soul.  The former Head Purifier had been Furyan after all, so who was to say?  Likewise, Vaako had made it clear there were still some others of his kind among the Legion Vast.  It was a start at least.

“We’ll find them Vaako,” Riddick found himself saying and green eyes cut to him in surprise.

His features quickly steeled however as he nodded.  “I would like to Lord Marshal.”

Aereon looked between them, a knowing smile on her face.  “It’s a shame that Zhylaw failed to see the truth in front of him all those years.”  When both men looked to her, she simply stated, “He was destined to fail both prophecies.  It was always meant to be Riddick standing here, as it was _he_ who was the Lord Marshal meant to be bound to a Blessed One.”  She tilted her head.  “How very interesting,” she murmured before flickering out of view to disappear to who knew where.

“I should have kept those damn bells on her,” Riddick grumbled.  There was a soft snicker next to him and he looked just in time to see Vaako catching himself, otherwise the Furyan probably wouldn’t have believed the other capable of humor.  Choosing to ignore all the implications the Elemental had just made- as Riddick _really_ didn’t want to go there for fear of admitting things he had no intention of acknowledging- and simply said, “Looks like we’ve got a lot to talk ‘bout Vaako.”

“I would say so Lord Marshal.”

* * *

“So,” Riddick began as soon as they were alone in his chambers, “that’s why you really tried ta kill Zhylaw off.  Had shit to do with him being ‘unfit to rule’ and everything to do with what he did ta ya.”

Nodding in confirmation, Vaako replied, “I did it to be free.”  There was an unspoken warning there and it seemed Riddick picked up on it, turning to meet his gaze.  Those silver orbs seared deep into him and the Commander held his breath.  As Riddick looked away, Vaako exhaled slowly not wishing the Furyan to hear, though he had a feeling he did anyway.

“This the part where you hand in your resignation papers and leave?” he inquired.  Riddick had attempted to guard the emotion from his voice, however just enough seeped through for the Morrigan to catch.

“No. That wasn’t what I planned on.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to locate the other Morrigans.  Not the ones with the armada,” he was quick to clarify.  “The ones that are still out there somewhere.”  Riddick nodded in understanding and Vaako decided to lay everything on the line, taking a chance.  He took a few steps closer as he added, “I’ve no doubt you want to find any other Furyans as well.”  Riddick’s eyes glinted.  “We can help each other.”

“How?”

“I offer you the use of my powers.”  It wasn’t bonding as the Elemental had spoken of, not truly, though Riddick seemed to get the implication all the same.

Stepping forward so they were toe to toe Riddick’s voice lowered as he mentioned, “That’s an awful lotta faith to be putting in someone there Vaako.”

The Morrigan shook his head.  “Not just anyone Riddick… in _you_.”

Silver eyes danced away and Riddick tried his best to ignore the weird fluttering in his stomach and the tightening of his chest.  They were completely foreign feelings- though he had a good idea of what it was and he wasn’t ready to deal with it at that moment.  Even so, the Furyan admitted, “I trust you too Vaako.”

“I’m honored,” he murmured, doubting Riddick had shown trust in many people over the years.  Clearing his throat, Vaako pulled himself back emotionally.  The idea of bonding had been put into his head and there were already so many thoughts and emotions he had to work out about Riddick without adding that into the mix.  “Is it a bargain then Lord Marshal?  I loan you my powers, you loan me the armada, and together we find our people?”

Riddick nodded, face just as carefully guarded.  “Yeah Vaako.  Sounds like a plan to me.”

* * *

It was two whole days before Vaako saw Scales and Toal, and when he passed them he didn’t miss the twin wide-eyed looks.  He smirked to himself, wondering just how long it would take them to remember.  He ended up shaking his head as he heard the pair scurrying to catch up, calling his name.

Ignoring them, Vaako continued into the Necropolis where Riddick was attending Court- well, more like waiting for him so they could get things underway.  Until they both worked out the details of their new arrangement it would be business as usual among the armada.

“Vaako!” Scales called out again as the pair came through the doors after him.

At the base of the stairs, the Commander turned to look at them and they instantly dropped to one knee in front of him, bowing their heads.  That made those in Necropolis stare as silently as they had when Vaako showed up with wings.  “We’re so sorry Vaako,” Toal stated.

“Can you forgive our failure?” Scales asked.

“Oh for the love of Morrigan,” Vaako muttered.

Curious, Riddick walked down the steps to stand next to his First Among.  “Vaako?”

Sighing, said man pointed at the two kneeling Commanders.  “I said there were other Morrigans still left aboard the armada.  Here you have some.”  He looked down at them, shaking his head.  “Clearly, they finally just remembered themselves.”  They both tentatively looked up at him, deep frowns on their faces.  “Oh get up you morons,” he chastised.  “We’ve been friends since we were fledglings!”

Neither did rise however and Vaako knew why.  “They were assigned as my guard,” he explained to Riddick.

“Guard?”

“Before the Necromongers.  Blessed Ones are to always be protected.  It’s mostly for the fledglings, as we adjust to Morrigan’s gifts and are able to understand our powers.  It becomes unnecessary afterward, but many of the honor guard stay with their charges symbolically.”  He looked back at them as he added in rebuke, “And these two clearly followed me when I was taken.”

They nodded, Scales answering, “We couldn’t leave you alone to your fate.”

“It’s unfortunate that we all forgot our identities along with the Purifying,” Vaako spoke by way of answer.  “I probably only recovered mine because of Morrigan.”

Toal looked up at him, “Our Lady’s favor is always with you Vaako.”

“You stopped Purifying,” Vaako guessed.

“We haven’t been to the halls since the decree.  We’ve both been having… visions for the past few days.  Seeing your wings...”

“We’re sorry we didn’t remember sooner,” Scales reiterated.

Sighing, Vaako shook his head.  “If you don’t stop apologizing I’m going to throw you both out an airlock.”

That quieted them and Riddick couldn’t help but ask, “Does that mean you can manifest your wings now?”

Scales and Toal looked up at their fellow Morrigan who raised an expectant brow at them. When they remained silent, Vaako said, “Your Lord Marshal asked you a question.”

“He’s not our Lord,” Scales replied evenly.  “We followed _you_ here.”

Vaako growled then, wings flaring.  There was an energy that came from him, one that even gave Riddick pause, and it was clearly affecting the other two Morrigans as they shrank away.  “You will do as you’re told and obey your Lord Marshal!” he ordered.  “Now manifest!”

The two slowly shifted to remove their armored cuirasses. With their torsos bared they gave Vaako a hesitant glance before closing their eyes.  They were kneeling there a couple minutes before Scales started to grimace.  A cry ripped from his throat as grey wings emerged from his shoulder blades, thrown forward onto his hands and knees.  Not moments later Toal followed suit, the same grey feathers adorning his back.

The air around Vaako seemed to decompress and he sank to his knees between the pair.  He wrapped them into his arms and they held on gratefully, accepting the strength he was giving them.  “We’re with you to the end, Vaako,” Scales managed, Toal nodding in agreement.

“Then listen to your Lord Marshal,” he implored.

“After everything they’ve done to us…” Toal tried to argue.

“Riddick doesn’t mean us harm,” Vaako assured.  He wasn’t about to tell them the conversation he and Riddick had, nor the prophecy regarding a Lord Marshal and Blessed One- as he figured hardly anyone knew, and the less who did at that point, the better.  “Trust me.”

“We do,” Scales answered softly, letting his friend go.  He opened his mouth to continue, only to be cut off by Vaako.

“Morrigan help me, if you say sorry one more time…”

“Sorry,” Toal decided to mutter, causing he and Scales to laugh as Vaako pushed them both on their asses.

“I give up.  Void take you both.”  Vaako stood up next to his Lord Marshal, who was only shaking his head in amusement at the whole thing.  “Now, shall we start with Court?”

“I’d rather not,” Riddick answered dryly, stepping closer to his First Among without thought.

Scales and Toal were both standing up, chest plates gathered in their hands.  “Apologies Lord Marshal,” the latter offered.

Riddick shrugged it off.  “Go figure out the clothing situation,” was all he said, gesturing towards their bare torsos.  “We’ll see you in the training halls later.” The promise of a good spar with Vaako would be enough to get him through the utterly boring meeting to come.

* * *

A few days passed without much of note.  That was until Vaako and Riddick entered the War Room.  They were both needed for a Commander meeting to go over the potential plan that they had worked out in regards to hunting down their people, however it appeared they were not the first to arrive.

Scales and Toal looked up, eyes widening as they were clearly not expecting them yet.  There was no missing the corpse lying at their feet either- Dame Vaako.

The woman had been conveniently absent from their rooms since Riddick took the throne- most likely terrified of Riddick’s wrath.  Honestly Vaako hadn’t even been sure she’d remained on the Basilica- not that he’d bothered to look into it.  He had rather been enjoying the quiet.

Vaako cleared his throat.  “What is that?”

That pulled them both out of their shock, Scales kicking the corpse as casually as could be behind the table.  “This?  Oh, nothing.”  He waved his hand.  “Nothing for you to worry about Commander.”

“Just a bit of house cleaning,” Toal added.

“Mmhmm.”  Vaako gave a slow nod, eyes flicking over to Riddick as the Furyan threw his head back and laughed.  “Was there something amusing Lord Marshal?” he inquired, face carefully neutral except the raised brow.

“Not a thing Vaako.”  Riddick was shaking his head, not even bothering to stop laughing.

“This is a very serious situation.”  They all focused in on Vaako who was as stoic as ever.  “Someone has to clean up this mess before the other Commanders arrive.  It would only be a distraction.”  There was a long pause before Riddick started laughing again, this time the other two Morrigans tentatively joining him.  “I must ask your motivations however,” Vaako continued more gently, features softening, “if only to sate my own curiosity.”

“She was plotting against you and the Lord Marshal,” Toal answered.

Scales added, “Not that we really needed an excuse to end her miserable existence.”

Vaako gave him a reproachful look, although the effect was lost by the curl of his lips.  “Just hurry and get rid of the body.  We don’t need any more problems.”  His personal guard scrambled to follow orders, not about to argue the fact he was looking the other way.

“It appears you’ve lost your wife there Vaako,” Riddick mused.  Vaako heard the implication there, looking over at the Furyan.  Except all Riddick offered was a coy grin before brushing past him to take a seat at the head of the meeting table.

It wasn’t as if the thought hadn’t crossed Vaako’s mind. Void, it had happened more and more as the days passed, to the point it was impeding his duties.  The message was clear though- there was nothing stopping them from bonding any longer, outside of Vaako’s own hesitation.  He may have been unsure of himself but something inside of him was urging him closer to Riddick, pushing him in the direction of what Vaako was starting to accept was his bondmate.

* * *

_Vaako fought against the hands on him, the restraints.  He’d already killed at least half a dozen of them since they’d caught him, but more stepped up to take their places before they’d even hit the ground.  The shackles on his wrists and neck pulled him along, while his wings were being tugged at painfully._

_He was practically dragged into a set of chambers where bodies hung in suspension- the Purifying Halls he’d heard one of the warriors call them.  Spikes were stuck into their necks, clearly the source of the odd scars each of these men wore.  That only caused Vaako to fight harder, not willing to become one of them._

_He headbutted one of those that held his wings and the soldier stumbled back.  Vaako used the wing that was freed to brush aside more of them.  His brief glimmer of hope that he was almost loose was thwarted when they simply came right back at him.  It didn’t matter how many times they were struck, if they still breathed, they moved, as though they registered no pain._

_Vaako couldn’t say the same, his body bruised and broken, his own blood staining his clothing and leaving a trail on the immaculate flooring as he was drug deeper into the chamber.  He was thrown into the device, his wings shoved painfully against the cold steel wall as the chains attached to the shackles were pulled tight, forced to be still._

_His eyes widened, mouth falling open as he screamed in agony when the sharp spikes pierced his neck.  “Morrigan,” he pleaded, tears welling.  He felt his powers being stripped away, felt it as his wings withered into his back.  It was the sense of his very soul being taken from him.  When he finally went numb, he couldn’t find it in himself to care…  He may as well have been dead._

Shooting up in bed, a cry ripped from his throat.  Vaako was breathing heavily, the sweat stinging his eyes as he looked frantically around the room only to find he was in his bed chambers.  He tried to force himself to calm but his fists remained clenched in the sheets as he trembled with the memory of that day.

A warmth brushed over him, a calm, just before she appeared.  His Morrigan.

Her mocha eyes pierced into his, looking into his very soul. Long dark hair flowed down her back in braids, feathers thread within. She was beauty and grace incarnate, her clothing reminiscent of days long past combined with modern application- a bodice that fit her deceivingly delicate frame, a short skirt with a longer piece flowing behind her, completed with leather wrist guards and knee-high boots.

“Vaako,” she spoke, voice radiating over him like a caress.  She sat beside him, a hand cupping his cheek.  “Be at peace my favored one.”

“My Lady,” he whispered, his muscles finally unclenching as he sank against her gratefully, nose finding the crook of her neck.

“You are safe Vaako,” she assured, arm wrapping around his shoulders, fingers playing with his own braids.

“I failed you,” he murmured against her skin.  “I failed our people.”

“No,” Morrigan insisted, “You have done no such thing.  You have made me proud, Vaako.  So very proud.”

“But I was captured,” he argued, pulling away to meet her gaze.  “Most of our people are dead.  And I…  I’ve been unable to serve you my Lady.”

Morrigan smiled.  “You could never disappoint me.  You are strong, _so strong._  You broke through the tendrils of the Necromonger’s spell and returned.”  Her hand trailed down his cheek.  “I was not wrong to pick you.”

An incredible sense of warmth filled him at her words.  To know that she was not angry with him meant the world.  Not only that but she was _proud?_ He had so many things to ask her, so many things to say, but they were interrupted.

The outer door of his quarters slid open and Riddick burst through the bedroom door.  “Vaako, are you-?” He cut himself off, eyes falling on Morrigan.  “What the hell are _you_ doing here?” he demanded.

Vaako stood, brows lowered in confusion.  “Why are you here Lord Marshal?”

Riddick huffed, pointing to Morrigan.  “Why don’t ya ask her? She’s the one that came and woke my ass up.  Told me to come here.  Said ya needed me.”

Now Vaako was even more baffled.  “How can you even see my Lady?”

It was the Furyan’s turn to be confused.  “Your Lady?”

“That’s right.  Morrigan… the Goddess I spoke to you of?” As though Riddick would forget.

“Morrigan?  Her name’s Shirah.”

Vaako looked to Morrigan for explanation, finding the deity smiling.  “I am one in the same,” she answered simply. “Two cultures who worshiped the same Goddess in separate incarnations and forms.”

It left Vaako shocked for only a moment, recalling his teachings from long ago that included the fact Morrigan was a shapeshifter.  Her most common and obvious form was that of a raven, an ebony bird found on Earth.  Clearly that was not her only gifts she had chosen to pass on over the centuries.  He knew somewhat of Riddick’s particular abilities after all.

If the Furyan’s were Morrigan’s people as well then it only added validity to the prophecy the Elemental had spoken of, the one that a Morrigan would be bound to a Lord Marshal.  His mixed up feelings for Riddick were thrust to the forefront of his mind, something that refused to wait any longer.  The realization of everything caused Vaako to plop onto the end of his bed, left in silence.

The slight rustle of clothes caught his attention, Morrigan stepping in front of him.  She grasped hold of his chin, tilting it back to make him look at her.  Their eyes locked and she told him simply, “You know what you have to do.”  Vaako’s gaze flicked over to Riddick unbidden, causing her to smile and nod.  “Fulfill your destiny my Chosen One.  Become what you were meant to be.”

Vaako simply nodded.  The last thing he saw was his Goddess smile before a warm glow enveloped the room and she disappeared.  Silence settled and Vaako took a few deep, steady breaths to center himself, to ready himself for what came next.

“Vaako.”  Riddick’s voice was a deep gravel, a caress in the low light of the room.

His reply was a soft exhale of, “Riddick.”

The Furyan was on him then, throwing him back onto the bed and pressing him into the mattress. Vaako welcomed the lips against his, the slide of tongues and bodies. “Need you,” Riddick rumbled out against his mouth.

“I know,” Vaako breathed, hands slipping underneath the old tank top. “I'm sorry it took this long.” Riddick sat back, gazing down at him thoughtfully. It was the feeling of ease as those silver orbs watched him that had him admitting, “I was scared.”

Riddick's face softened. “'M here Vaako. I've got you.”

“I know.” They gazed at each other for a long time before Vaako finally spoke again. “Bond with me Riddick.”

At that Riddick actually smiled. His answer was to peel his shirt off, tossing it aside before slotting their mouths together again, fingers twinning into the feathers of Vaako's wings. The Morrigan gasped softly at the sensation, feeling the grin against his lips as he pressed closer to Riddick.

“Do it Vaako.” It was Riddick's turn to gasp as his whole body tingled, starting to warm from the inside out. He let out a long, low groan as the sensation only intensified. “Vaako?” The brush against his temple wasn't physical, but the hand cupping his cheek was, calm washing over him from some outside force.

“I love you Riddick.” The words came out a whisper, the Morrigan so caught up in the bonding between their minds and souls.

As the sensation faded, leaving his body thrumming with energy, Riddick breathed out softly, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you too Vaako.”

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Vaako had uncovered the identities of all the other Morrigans within the armada some time before but now he had gathered them all together.  It was a beautiful sight, his people standing around him, grey wings manifested and proudly displayed.  They were in one of the viewing rooms on the Basilica ship looking out into space, an important task before them.

“Sure about this Vaako?” Riddick inquired, gazing at the others with a leery expression as they set up for the ritual.

“Relax Riddick.  No harm can come to me.”  He had already explained what would happen many times over but his newly bonded mate still held his doubts.  Vaako didn’t blame him of course- Riddick did not grow up knowing magic as he had. “We are calling upon Morrigan’s aid, a spell to grant us the knowledge we seek.”

Riddick grumbled but nodded.  “I’ll stand out of the way, but if anything looks hinky…”  His finger was in Vaako’s face and the Morrigan simply smiled and took his hand, placing a kiss to his palm.  Calming energy passed between them, soothing the Furyan’s animal side.  Riddick let a huff out through his nose and his muscles relaxed.  “Hate it when you do that,” he griped, though there was no heat or truth to the statement.  “Be safe,” he added, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving aside to allow them to work.

Scales and Toal joined him at the far wall, one on either side of him.  Like Riddick they wouldn’t be participating in the ritual either.  With the Furyan it was simply because he held no knowledge of their spell-working.  With the Morrigans it was traditional for the honor guard to stay off to the side, allowing them to protect their charge if need be.

There was no missing the Elemental off to the side by herself, observing the proceedings as she whisped in and out of view. Riddick was still shocked that his mate had allowed Aereon to be there. According to Toal it was unheard of for outsiders to see their rituals- Riddick being the exception given his status as Vaako's bonded. Scales conceded that it was probably due to Vaako's begrudged respect towards her- a fellow scholar and creature of magic.

There was only a dozen total surviving Morrigans with the armada, each one of them taking up assigned roles within the ritual.  They gathered in a circle around Vaako, some sitting to play drums and fluted instruments while the others held onto each others’ wrists- sharing powers Toal explained.  They were the chanters that would call Morrigan to them.

Honestly, Riddick didn’t understand that part.  If Vaako wanted to talk to Morrigan so badly, the Furyan had no doubt all he would have to do is ask her presence.  She certainly seemed to favor him as their religion claimed and had gone out of her way to not only awaken Riddick’s Furyan side but to bring them together.  Vaako had only smiled and said that wasn’t quite how it worked, and so Riddick had relented to this strange gathering.

The drums started to beat out a steady rhythm, everyone seeming to focus as the ritual started.  One of the chanters started to sing, the spell that would call their Morrigan.  “ _Darksome Night and Shining Moon, balance of the Dark and Light, harken ye our Witch’s Rune, as we perform our sacred rite.”_

The rest of the chanters joined in then, backed by the drums and flutes.  Their voices were beautiful, holding a power to them that Riddick hadn’t expected.  “ _With Earth and Water, Air and Fire, by blade and bowl and circle round, we come to you with our desire: let all that is hidden now be found.”_

That was what Vaako was calling upon, the power to find their people.  Of course that included the Furyans as well, not forgetting the promise he had made to his mate.  Naturally Riddick didn’t believe it was something that could simply be given but Vaako knew the power of his Goddess.  She would hopefully find their offering to her sufficient enough to grant him their request.

As the chanting continued, Vaako flexed his wings, feeling the power building around him.  It was a glorious sensation, having not been a part of a ritual since he was a teen.  It was almost enough to bring him to tears but he felt the strength from his mate through their bond and could only smile softly.

“ _With censor, candle, book and sword, and ringing of the altar bell…”_ A small bell tinkled somewhere behind him, the rest of the ritual items placed in their correct positions around the circle in offering.  He took hold of the deep violet length of ribbon in his hand, tying three knots into the end of the pre-made braid as the chanters said, “ _We tie a knot within our cord, to bind our magic in a spell._

“ _Mother of the Summer fields, Goddess of the silver Moon, join with us as power builds, dance with us our witch’s rune!  With open arms we welcome you, dance with us as power grows!”_

At this point the drums became louder and more insistent, the chanters repeating the last few lines, each over top the other as the power in the air became a tangible thing.  Vaako could feel a warmth, a tingling building in the base of his feet, creeping through his limbs and to the rest of his body.  The magic of Morrigan was with them.

A gasp left his lips as it hit him like a bolt.  He hadn’t realized he’d lost his balance until Riddick was catching him.  As he was lowered to the floor to sit, Riddick was murmuring in his ear.  “You alright?  What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” Vaako insisted, holding onto Riddick’s hand at his waist.  He was dazed, certainly, but he didn’t think any harm had come to him.  As his eyes came back into focus, he was looking out the viewing wall into space and gasped again for a different time.

“What?” Riddick demanded, nudging him insistently.

He breathed, “I can see them Riddick...  I see all of them.”  Stretched out before him was the universe, each Morrigan and Furyan shining like bright stars.

The drums had faded out, the chant lulling into a slumbering state as they closed the ritual out.  “ _By all the light of Moon and Sun, by the might of Land and Sea, chant the rune and it is done…  As we will, so mote it be.”_

Vaako licked his lips, the magic in the air like a static wave around them all.  He stood, Riddick steadying him as he did so, walking up to the window.  He laid his hand on it, still in awe of his newest gift from Morrigan.

Somehow he was able to turn away from the brilliant sight to look at his mate.  “I scarcely know where to start,” he admitted.

Riddick looked back at him for a few long moments, expression carefully guarded.  Eventually he smiled, a warmth to it that was undeniable. “Wherever you take us,” he assured, nuzzling Vaako's cheek, “I'll be right behind you... every step of the way.”

Vaako smiled in return, leaning back against Riddick as his gaze returned to the vastness of space.  It was time to bring them all home.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> The ritual in the epilogue was inspired by the song “[Witch's Rune](http://youtu.be/tv4LvV4I1_c)” by SJ Tucker. Also as you can see this was a rather different addition to the “50 Ways to Kill Dame Vaako” Collection by myself and Hellbells.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
